


Better Than The Tank

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kink-Meme Fill: “...Basically I want to see Femshep's reaction to the nearly botched mission with Aralakh company and Grunt's near death, while she's watching over him in the Normandy's med lab. No pairings, unless you want to throw some in, just Shepard coming to terms with almost losing Grunt - she is almost like a surrogate mother to him in a way - and he in turn offering comfort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

Everything had happened so fast leaving little time to think, only survive. And Grunt...

She was so damn proud of that boy. He had grown stronger, mind and body. He was smart and a dedicated leader. 

Professionally Shepard knew she had to go. She had to leave him there so they could escape. But after they had turned the corner her emotions screamed otherwise. Garrus had to drag her with him when she turned around hell-bent on getting Grunt back. She didn't scream, she didn't cry but she sure as hell struggled against Garrus' hold.

Once they reached the cave opening she was near hysteria. Grunt was just a kid. She said something to Cortez, feeling numb. She couldn't look at Garrus though she knew he was looking at her. 

Then there he was. Urdnot Grunt covered in blood from his enemies. James helped Shepard get Grunt into the shuttle while Garrus grabbed the med kit. 

It shocked Shepard more than anyone when she burst into tears wrapping her arms around as much of Grunt as she could. The surge of anger that came with the fear was also unexpected.

“If you ever do something that stupid again, I will kill you myself!”

Then she was crying again. Grunt near unconsciousness seemed to not notice.

–   
_During the Collector Mission:_

Shepard had taken Grunt under her wing when she released him from the tank. He was an overgrown child seeing everything for the first time. 

_“Why do I need to read, Shepard?” Grunt growled from his stool._

_Shepard placed the datapad back onto the bench, “A strong mind is just as important as a strong body. Ignorant people die. Weak people die. Do you want to be one of those?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then study everything. Whatever interests you. It doesn't always have to be about war, Grunt.”_

When Grunt wasn't ground-side, he was studying. 

Breakfast, books on military war strategy or whatever interested him. Grunt then got an hour to use the extranet terminal, if they were in range. If they weren't, he studied more. EDI had many books for him to choose from. 

Next there was lunchtime, then stories with Zaeed. After, Grunt would go to Doctor Chakwas to learn basic field medicine. Garrus, if he was ship-side, would come next with math and algorithms. If Garrus was gone then he would go to Kasumi for poetry lessons or Samara to learn how to meditate. 

Suppertime meant he got to sit with the entire crew, Shepard only missing supper if she was out on a mission. Often times, after chow, Shepard would take him to the cargo hold and let him burn off energy through sparring. His favorite sparring partner was Thane. The drell could move fast and Grunt had a hard time beating that. 

Various crew members stepped in throughout the day to offer advice or to just talk. Jacob taught Grunt how to clean weapons, mod them, and use a shotgun with the best efficiency. EDI had even talked Wrex into uploading some krogan history to the Normandy for Grunt. The young krogan was never without something to keep his mind from falling idle. 

When Shepard had dropped him off on Tuchanka after the end of the mission, she had been proud of who he was becoming. 

_From: Shepard  
To: Wrex_

_Take care of my boy or I will shoot you.  
-S_

–  
 _Present_

Grunt was being rolled into the medbay under Shepard's watchful eye.

[Commander, Hackett is waiting for your report. Also, Wrex would like a word with you.]

“Thank you, Samantha.”


	2. Chapter 2

Grunt hissed when shrapnel was pulled from his arm.

“Oh, stop being a baby, Grunt.”

Grunt's gaze shot up to the female krogan sitting on the opposite bed, “Who are you?”

“Eve.” He hissed again when Doctor Chakwas dug for another piece of wire that had entered his arm. “Your mother speaks of you often.”

“My mother is a tank.”

“Your birthplace was the tank. Shepard is your mother.”

His curious gaze met Eve's knowing eyes again. “Shepard speaks of me?”

“Yes. She even has holos she shows to people. Her favorite is the one of your Rite. Both of you are covered in thresher maw and smiling in triumph.”

Grunt knew the one. It was his favorite too.

“She talks of you like a mother would her young, and it is my understanding that she has raised and educated you since your birth. At least until she was forced to turn herself in.”

“She did.”

Eve nodded. “You should know when mothers are scared for their children, their reactions are often confusing and make sense to no one outside of the mother. Fear and anger often go hand-in-hand.” 

Grunt took in the information. He was about to ask for more when Doctor Chakwas interrupted his thoughts.

“Okay Grunt, that was the last of it. You can shower, but no rubbing the wounds, then right back here. You have fifteen minutes or I send a note to Shepard saying you are refusing medical care.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shower and bed, I got it. Nothing's changed.” He grumbled as he trudged to the showers.

–

It had taken Shepard over an hour to give her report to Hackett and speak to Wrex. Another twenty to shower and dress. 

When she entered the medbay Mordin was humming as he was working and Grunt was reading.

“Hey, kiddo. What are you reading?” She laughed loudly when he showed her the title. _So your mom is human..._ Her throat tightened a little as she tried to keep her emotions in check. “Learn anything interesting?”

Grunt turned the datapad off, setting it aside, “It said after a traumatic event, the human mother would want to talk about it.”

Shepard sat down on a stool next to the bed, taking Grunt's hand in between hers. “Yeah, but we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

“The book said humans shouldn't keep emotions bottled up.”

Shepard laughed lightly, “Okay then, we talk about it.” She breathed deeply, unable to look Grunt in the eye. “I made a choice today that I'm not proud of. I should have dragged you with me but instead I let you sacrifice yourself for the sake of the galaxy.” She swallowed the lump building in her throat. “Professionally, I know it was the right choice. We needed the queen. Unprofessionally...” She paused sucking in a desperate breath, “...I can't make the decision again to let you die. I'm not strong enough.”

A rumble of noise came from Grunt before he spoke. “The decision was mine, Shepard.” His hand squeezed hers, “I understand, but I would make the same choice again if I had to. The reapers are bigger than us and if it takes my death to bring us closer to victory, then I will die.”

It wasn't the promises she wanted, but oddly it was enough. It was a promise between warriors. Fight until their death was needed. It was all Shepard could promise too.

They caught up over supper, fish for Grunt and steak for Shepard. After the meal was done she had to make her rounds and check on her crew. 

Shepard wrapped her arms around Grunt and squeezed.

“Uh...Shepard? What are you doing?” 

Shepard opened her eyes. Grunt's arms were still sitting on top of his legs. “Hugging you?”

“Is that normal for humans? I haven't got very far in that book...”

Shepard, still squeezing him in a hug, “Yes. It is how we show affection. Parents and children often do this.” She was starting to feel weird hugging him and him sitting there. Then he hugged back, tentatively. “What do krogan mothers do?”

“Nuzzle our head plates and scratch under our chin.”

“Oh.”

“How long is this supposed to last?”

Shepard laughed, unable to hold back the humor of the situation, as she released him. “However long you want I guess.” Then she rubbed her forehead on his head plate and scratched under his chin. “I'll be back soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard returned about an hour later to tell him goodnight and make sure he had everything he needed.

“Will you read me that story about the samurai warrior?”

“The one you and Samara were reading?”

“Yeah.”

Shepard covered Grunt's tired form with a blanket before loading up the story and –thanks to EDI's bookmark– began reading where Samara had left off.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. It had been a long, hard day for them both. Shepard picked up the datapad from the foot of his bed, smiling when she read the chapter Grunt had been reading.

_Bedtime Stories: Humans do it too._

–

“Stay safe!”

“I will, Shepard. I am just training new recruits right now.”

“I know, I know. Love you, kiddo.” Shepard hugged him tight before she nuzzled his head. 

“I love you too...Mother.”

Then he was off being a leader again. She was so proud of him.

– – – –  
 _Post-War_

“You will move or I will move you.” Grunt said tiredly.

“I'm sorry sir, you aren't on the list.”

“Check it. Listed under family, Son: Urdnot Grunt.”

“B-bu-but, you're krogan.”

Grunt growled, “Check it.”

The young Alliance soldier brought up his omnitool again, checking the list of people allowed in this section of the hospital. “I'm sorry, sir, it's just...I wasn't expecting it.”

“You will learn that where my mother is concerned, everything is unexpected.”

“Y-yes, sir. You can go in.” 

Grunt walked quickly down the long hall before he _finally_ came to a check-in desk. Before he could ask where Shepard's room was, a human female with an obnoxious voice began speaking. 

“Krogan are being cared for two floors down.”

Was she stupid? This part of the hospital was blocked off. Kasumi reported that she had been contacted to help with security. 

“Where is Shepard's room?”

The female snorted, “And you are?”

“Her son.” he growled at her. The kid at the door he could understand, but this woman... 

Grunt could feel the blood rushing through him, preparing for a fight, while she smacked some pink stuff around in her mouth. 

“Finger there. You have to be scanned.”

He wanted to headbutt her but he complied. When she tried to deny him access, the desk cracked under his hands.

“Is there a problem here?”

The nurse smiled, “This...krogan...claims to be the son of Commander Shepard.”

“That's because he is, Nurse Randels. Grunt, she is in room one sixteen, head on down. Randels, a word.”

“Thank you Admiral Hackett.” Grunt said, relieved. 

–

Hackett must have fired the woman because every day since then, it had been someone else behind the desk. 

Shepard was still asleep, the doctors unsure when she would wake up. He worked, digging for survivors, heavy lifting...whatever was needed during the day. But at night he came to the hospital. Every evening the same.

“Here for the night, Sir?”

“Yes.”

“Shepard is still asleep, your cot and datapads ready for use. Urdnot Wrex dropped of some food for you.”

“Thank you.”

After he ate his bland packaged meal, he would sit next to Shepard's bed and read to her. He talked aloud and asked questions before he would lay on his too small cot and fall asleep.

It was the same routine for several months. After the Normandy made it home, he was joined by Garrus. Friends and family were in and out everyday. Shepard was never alone.

It took another month for her to wake up and when she did, Grunt was the person she woke to. 

Grunt was the one that got to tell Garrus that his mate was asking for him.

Grunt was the one to shout from the roof of the hospital that his mother is awake as the crowd cheered below, celebrating with him.

And Grunt was the one to read her a bedtime story each night in the hospital before bed. This time when he asked questions, his mother answered.


End file.
